Ultra Hardcore (Season 3)
The third season '''of ''Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore'' consists of ten episodes; it premiered on October 15, 2013 and concluded on November 02, 2013. The season introduced six new participants and eighteen returning veterans, retaining the roster at twenty-four participants. Production The season returned to Free-For-All (FFA), as well as adding permaday throughout the entire season, which made it difficult to navigate through caves. Health does not regenerate without eating a golden apple, golden head, or drinking a health potion. Golden heads have been nerfed back to only receiving two hearts of absorption. The last standing participant is deemed the winner. The season was hosted by Graser10 and Thinknoodles and the server was hosted by Mineplex. The intro sequence was made by PatClone and the music used was "Harmony" by Vicetone. As a treat to the older viewers, the montages for the first, second, and third season will receive its own official montage. The official montage for this season premiered two years and two months later which was made by JordanWF (Bayani). The series followed a 2-day format, new episodes every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes :Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 3)/Episodes :Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation Participants Summary '''First Death As early as Episode 2, GraserMC had set up a Nether portal, but due to a technical error, GraserMC not only did not enter the Nether, but was stuck in the portal until nearing the end of Episode 3, which he escaped with the developers’ command. After escaping, GraserMC trapped his portal with lava. Meanwhile, first death was attributed to iDeactivate, who was eliminated after failing to relog back in time in Episode 2. 'Early Kills' The perpetual day twist quickly came into play as multiple players had chosen to hunt as early as Episode 2. This included Dowsey, forstaken, Pokediger1, Grapeapplesauce, Vasehh and xBayani. The first PVP kill was in Episode 3, when Dowsey hunted MagneticMC in a mineshaft. The glitchy battle resulted in MagneticMC killing Dowsey, activating first blood. MagneticMC would later enter the Nether and although obtaining a decent haul, he was ultimately killed by GraserMC’s portal trap in Episode 6. Meanwhile in Episode 5, Vasehh killed DulJuice while she was distracted by her connection issues. Also in Episode 5, Pokediger1 tracked and killed MrMitch361 and later killed AshleyMariee in Episode 6. Both victims were unenchanted at the time. 'Power Players' By episode 5, multiple players quickly gained dominance with powerful enchants. Grapeapplesauce had a Sharpness III Diamond Sword while xBayani obtained a Fire Aspect I sword. Vasehh, an unenchanted StrauberryJam and Pokediger1 were slain by Grapeapplesauce in Episode 6, 7 and 8, respectively. Pokediger1, however, did manage to provide a decent fight against Grapeapplesauce with both players forced to use a golden head each but Grappeapplesauce came out victorious. With the kill announcements in chat, Grapeapplesauce emerged as a big threat. He scared the remaining players even more when he killed daHbomb and DanTDM back-to-back in Episode 8 within two minutes and still retained good health due to his multiple golden apples. RealThinknoodles seized the opportunity to try to kill Grapeapplesauce after his battle against DanTDM as he was healing up, but Grapeapplesauce managed to escape. Armed with multiple golden apples and golden heads, Grapeapplesauce quickly healed before killing RealThinknoodles in Episode 9. Meanwhile, back at Episode 5, kricken was farming experience points when she was killed by another season’s power player, xBayani and his Fire Aspect Sword. In Episode 9, GraserMC managed to prove a decent fight against xBayani, but was ultimately killed by his sword and bow skills. By this point, other significant events included palmerater's death via a lava glitch in Episode 4, making him the first and only player to officially die to PvE in this season. In Episode 8, DrPlayStation was performing mental calculations on the episodes passed when forstaken sneak attacked and killed him. The kill gave forstaken a saddle and diamond horse armor which he would later use. 'Meet Up' Meanwhile, PatClone, KermitPlaysMC, Flexvoid and xXJemmaMXx had terrible luck mining and had to proceed to the meet up with enchantless gears although xXJemmaMXx was given props for not losing a single heart by this point. PatClone also obtained a horse, but he and his horse were poorly geared allowing TheCampingRusher to kill him in Episode 9 before TheCampingRusher himself was killed by the even more stacked xBayani in the same episode. Episode 9 continued to become an intense episode when the two power players, Grapeapplesauce and xBayani, engaged in a three-way battle along with xXJemmaMXx. The battle between Sharpness III Diamond Sword and Fire Aspect I Diamond Sword effectively dwindled both the power players’ hearts. xXJemmaMXx attempted to strike, but was shot back by Grapeapplesauce, causing her to retreat to heal. Both Grapeapplesauce and xBayani however did not perceive xXJemmaMXx as a threat and continued to engage until xBayani killed Grapeapplesauce only to be killed by a 4-block fall immediately after, awarding Grapeapplesauce the kill. xXJemmaMXx returned and took the fallen power players’ items including Grapeapplesauce's diamond pants and helmet, six golden apples and xBayani's Fire Aspect Diamond Sword. 'Final Four' The final four were xXJemmaMXx with half diamond armor and a Fire Aspect Sword, forstaken with his diamond armored horse, KermitPlaysMC who was building a piston trap and the basic geared Flexvoid who was not far from xXJemmaMXx’s location. Still in Episode 9, xXJemmaMXx spotted forstaken in his diamond armored horse. Despite xXJemmaMXx’s combination of arrow shots and her new sword, forstaken was protected by his diamond armored horse and successfully killed xXJemmaMXx. Flexvoid then jumped him while he was sorting inventory, forcing forstaken to retreat. forstaken managed to heal up with the golden apples he obtained from xXJemmaMXx while Flexvoid stole some of xXJemmaMXx’s drops. This prolonged the battle but Flexvoid was ultimately killed by forstaken, leaving Kermit and forstaken being the last two participants in the final episode of the season. 'Finale' By Episode 10, the poorly geared KermitPlaysMC’s strategy was to lure forstaken into his underground piston trap in hopes it would launch forstaken into a fall damage kill. In order to lure forstaken, KermitPlaysMC unshifted near the surface. forstaken spotted the nametag and proceeded to kill him in Episode 10 (the final episode) before KermitPlaysMC had the chance to activate his trap. With this, forstaken became the winner of Cube UHC Season 3 and the first to win twice and in back-to-back seasons. Elimination Kills Table Trivia * The season was recorded on October 12, 2013. * This season was aired earlier than expected, due to one of the regular members going on a break from YouTube therefore content was needed for their channel while they were away, in this case, Thinknoodles going on vacation. A similar event occurred for Season 8 with TheCampingRusher. * This season introduced six new competitors: xBayani, DanTDM, MrMitch361, palmerater, xXJemmaMXx, and AshleyMariee. *Tofuu won for the second time in a row. He had won the first two seasons that he participated in. *ChildDolphin and TYBZI were invited, but were unable to attend the season. *This is the only season where Think outranks Graser. *1/3 of the players died in Episode 9. *Every contestant that competed in Season 2 placed at a lower ranking in Season 3, except for Grape, Think, Straub, Poke, Pat, and Flexvoid. **Grapeapplesauce ranked 24th in season 2, but in season 3, he ranked 6th. **Thinknoodles ranked 20th in season 2, but in season 3, he ranked 9th. **StrauberryJam ranked 19th in season 2, but in season 3, he ranked 15th. **Pokediger1 ranked 18th in season 2, but in season 3, he ranked 13th. **PatClone ranked 11th in season 2, but in season 3, he ranked 8th. **Flexvoid ranked 9th in season 2, but in season 3, he ranked 3rd. *Only two contestants kept their ranking from the previous season. **Tofuugaming ranked 1st in season 2 and 3. **DrPlayStation ranked 14th in season 2 and 3. *This season is the only to have a player forfeit by logging out, rather than killing themselves (iDeactivateMC). *The player with the most kills was Grapeapplesauce, with 7 (Killed Vasehh, StrauberryJam, Pokediger1, daHbomb, DanTDM, RealThinknoodles, and xBayani). *The first player to take damage was palmerater *The last player to take damage was xXJemmaMXx. *First player kill was committed by MagneticMC. *If xBayani had not hit the ground too hard, he would have been the first player to wear full diamond armor in Cube UHC. **He also would have been the only person to wear full diamond armor in Cube UHC until Season 13. *DanTDM and JemmaPlays are the first known couple in the Cube UHC series. **They are also the first couple in the UHC roster to be married. Firsts This season was the first: * Season with Permaday * To have golden heads regenerate 2 hearts * Season for: ** AshleyMariee ** xBayani ** DanTDM ** JemmaPlayz ** MrMitch361 ** Palmerater * To have a single person make 7 kills (Grapeapplesauce) * To have a single person win twice in a row * Season where Thinknoodles ranked higher than Graser * Season where someone logged out instead of dying, but still forfeited * Season with a couple (DanTDM and JemmaPlays) ** Season with a married couple Gallery UHC S3 Logo.png S3 - P1.png S3 - P2.png S3 - P3.png S3 - P4.png S3 - P5.png S3 - P6.png S3 - P7.png S3 - P8.png S3 - P9.png S3 - P10.png S3 - P11.png S3 - P12.png